Dzieci Wilczycy rozdział 1 (Opowiadanie)
Obudziłem się na jakiejś polance. Było to chyba wiosenne południe. Trawa lekko szumiała przy akompaniamencie śpiewów ptaszków latających od drzewa do drzewa. Postanowiłem wstać. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem jak jestem ubrany. Miaóem na sobie brązową jak pnie okolicznych drzew kurtkę oraz dżinsowe spodnie. Nie wiem kto mógł mi je założyć. A może się w nie ubrałem? Nie mam pojęcia. Nie pamiętam też nic sprzed swojego przebudzenia. Pamiętam tylko swoje imię: Zayn. Pomyślałem, że warto by porozglądać się po okolicy. Na północ od polanki był całkiem nieduży lasek liściasty. W lasku zauważyłem sarenkę jedzącą trawę. Na południe zaś od laski było wzgórze. Postanowiłem udać się do wzgórza. "Może zobaczę lepiej tereny dookoła" - pomyślałem. Szedłem w milczeniu w kierunku wzniesienia. Droga prowadziła przez wąwóz, trochę ciasny. Myślałem jeszcze chwilę nad tym co mogło się stać. "Skąd się ja tu wziąłem? Gdzie są inni ludzie? Czy może jestem ostatnim człowiekiem na Ziemi?" - pytań było więcej niż odpowiedzi. Rozmyślania przerwała mi piaszczysto-żwirowa ściana, która była jedynym wejściem na wzgórze. Będę musiał się trochę powspinać. Już miałem rozpocząć wspinaczkę, gdy nagle usłyszałem za sobą trzask gałęzi. Odrwróciłem się. Zobaczyłem przed sobą lufę ogromnego karabinu maszynowego trzymanego przez jakiegoś mięśniaka. -Kim do ku*wy nędzy jesteś?! - zawołał nieznajomy mężczyzna. -Ja...em..ja jestem zwykłym wędrowcem. - skłamałem. -Nie wydaje mi się. A może jesteś z Konfederacji? -Nie wiem kim jesteś i o jakiej Konfederacji mówisz. - odparłem. - ale radzę, żebyś nie celował we mnie z tej maszyny, grubasie. - poszedłem chyba o krok za daleko. -Taki mądry jesteś, sukinsynu? - facet się wkurzył. -Dobra, dobra. Może zamiast na mnie krzyczeć powiesz mi co tu się dzieje? -Poźniej ci powiem. W bazie. - mięśniak pociągnął mnie za kołnierz w kierunku, w którym on chciał. -Zaraz..Czekaj! Poczekaj! Ej! Jakiej znowj bazie! -Jak to jakiej bazie? Ruchu Oporu oczywiście! Nie chciało mi się zastanawiać czym może być Ruch Oporu czy Konfederacja, dlatego postanowiłem zadać inny zestaw pytań temu Rambo z dżungli. -Mogę chociaż wiedzieć jak się nazywasz? - spytałem. -Mów na mnie Mercedes. A ty? -Zayn. W końcu doszliśmy do dróżki nieopodal wozu. Przy dróżce czekał na nas już niebieski samochód marki ford. -Merdeces. Dlaczego jeździsz konkurencyjnym autem? - starałem się nie pęknąć ze śmiechu. -Tia..bardzo śmieszne. Wsiadaj. - rzekł Mercedes, otwierając tylne drzwiczki. Weszliśmy do środka. Mercedes odpalił samochód. Nagle usłyszeliśmy z oddali jakieś strzały. -Ku*wa mać. Już tu są. -Kto taki? - byłem coraz bardziej zaintrygowany. -Konfederacja. Musimy jechać. Gruby jechał jak tylko szybko się dało. Dotarł chyba do 120 km/h. Pomyślałem, że umięśniony Mercedes wykończy ten biedny samochód. Z drugiej strony byłem zszkokowany tym, że ktoś do nas strzela. Nagle na drodze stanął nam żołnierz ubrany w czarny kombinezon. Wycelował w nas ze swojego AUGa. -Rebelianci! - zawołał. - Stójcie! Merdeces bez chwili wachania przejechał żołnierza owej Konfederacji. Całe szczęście, że ten nie zaczął do nas strzelać, bo byłoby już po nas. Nagle - świst - pocisk z karabinu przebił oponę. Niebieski ford musiał wyminąć będące obok drzewo i zatrzymać się. -Ku*wa! Ku*wa! Ku*wa ja pie*dole! - klnął Mercedes. - Nie pojedziemy dalej a wojska Konfederacji zaraz tu będą. - Przecież masz swój karabin - zauważyłem. -Ale ty nie. A ja nie będę robił za niańkę. Mercedes zrezygnowany usiadł na masce samochodu. Nagle jednak wstał wyraźnie zadowolony. -Mam! - zawołał. - Mam pomysł! Zayn! Widziałeś może "Komando" ze Shwarzeneggerem? -Nie znam tego filmu. - odparłem. -No to masz spojlera! Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania